Clothing
Aside from Skins, the player can also further customize their character through a variety of clothing items. These items can range from a simple backpack, to a beautiful head flower decoration. Overview The player can have up to five different clothing items on their character, as well as a glider item and pet. The following is a table that explains what these different clothing types: Obtaining Clothes can be randomly found in chests, bought from clothing vendors (such as from Clovis and Cyrus), a steam achievement, and/or as a quest reward. Equipping Clothing items can be equipped by either: *Double-clicking the item while it is in the player's inventory *Holding down the mouse button and dragging the item to its respective item slot, seen above. List of clothing 'Hats' Black_Hat.png|Black Hat|link=Black Hat Brown_Hat.png|Brown Hat|link=Brown Hat ChefHat.png|Chef Hat|link= Chef Hat Flower Crown.png|Flower Crown|link=Flower Crown Golden_Poop.png|Golden Poop|link=Golden Poop Hard_Hat.png|Hard Hat|link=Hard Hat Head_Blossom.png|Head Blossom|link=Head Blossom Karate_Bandana.png|Karate Bandana|link=Karate Bandana Pink_Hat.png|Pink Hat|link=Pink Hat Santa_Hat.png|Santa Hat|link=Santa Hat Steampunk_Hat.png|Steampunk Hat|link=Steampunk Hat Striped_Hat.png|Striped Hat|link=Striped Hat Straw_Hat.png|Straw Hat|link=Straw Hat Top_Hat.png|Top Hat|link=Top Hat Vanilla_Swirl.png|Vanilla Swirl|link=Vanilla Swirl Missing.png|White Hat|link=White Hat Witch_Hat.png|Witch Hat|link=Witch Hat Wizard_Hat.png|Wizard Hat|link=Wizard Hat 'Face' Glasses HeartSunglasses.png|Heart-Shaped Glasses|link=Heart-Shaped Glasses Square_Glasses.png|Square Glasses|link=Square Glasses Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses|link=Sunglasses White Heart Glasses.png|White Heart-Shaped Glasses|link=White Heart-Shaped Glasses White Square Glasses.png|White Square Glasses|link=White Square Glasses White Sunglasses.png|White Sunglasses|link=White Sunglasses Monocle.png|Monocle|link=Monocle Beards Beard.png|Beard|link=Beard White Beard.png|White Beard|link=White Beard Aprons Apron_Black.png|Black Apron|link=Black Apron Apron_Blue.png|Blue Apron|link=Blue Apron Apron_BlueWhiteDots.png|Blue White Dots Apron|link=Blue White Dots Apron Apron_Cherries.png|Cherries Apron|link=Cherries Apron Apron_Duck.png|Duck Apron|link=Duck Apron Apron_Flowery.png|Flowery Apron|link=Flowery Apron Apron_Fox.png|Fox Apron|link=Fox Apron Apron_Green.png|Green Apron|link=Green Apron Apron_Heart.png|Heart Apron|link=Heart Apron Apron_Lemons.png|Lemons Apron|link=Lemons Apron Apron_Paws.png|Paws Apron|link=Paws Apron Apron_Poop.png|Poop Apron|link=Poop Apron Apron_Purple.png|Purple Apron|link=Purple Apron Apron_PurpleFlowers.png|Purple Flowers Apron|link=Purple Flowers Apron Apron_Rainbow.png|Rainbow Apron|link=Rainbow Apron Apron_Red.png|Red Apron|link=Red Apron Apron_RedWhiteDots.png|Red White Dots Apron|link=Red White Dots Apron Apron_White.png|White Apron|link=White Apron 'Tops' Jackets BlackSuitJacket.png|Black Suit Jacket|link=Black Suit Jacket BrownProfessorJacket.png|Brown Professor Jacket|link=Brown Professor Jacket ChefJacket.png|Chef Jacket|link=Chef Jacket Steampunk_Jacket.png|Steampunk Jacket|link=Steampunk Jacket Vests Black_Vest.png|Black Vest|link=Black Vest Construction_Vest.png|Construction Vest|link=Construction Vest Life_Vest.png|Life Vest|link=Life Vest White_Vest.png|White Vest|link=White Vest Sweaters Black_Cat_Sweater.png|Black Cat Sweater|link=Black Cat Sweater Business_Sweater.png|Business Sweater|link=Business Sweater CandyCaneSweater.png|Candy Cane Sweater|link=Candy Cane Sweater Santa_Sweater.png|Santa Sweater|link=Santa Sweater Santa_Beard_Sweater.png|Santa Beard Sweater|link=Santa Beard Sweater Snow_Sweater.png|Snow Sweater|link=Snow Sweater Snowman_Sweater.png|Snowman Sweater|link=Snowman Sweater TreeGiftsSweater.png|Tree Gifts Sweater|link=Tree Gifts Sweater White_Sweater.png|White Sweater|link=White Sweater Xmas_Sweater.png|Xmas Sweater|link=Xmas Sweater Dresses Bee_Dress.png|Bee Dress|link=Bee Dress DeerDress.png|Deer Dress|link=Deer Dress Ghost_Costume.png|Ghost Costume|link=Ghost Costume LadybugDress.png|Ladybug Dress|link=Ladybug Dress Poodle_Dress.png|Poodle Dress|link=Poodle Dress School_Dress.png|School Dress|link=School Dress Watermelon_Dress.png|Watermelon Dress|link=Watermelon Dress White Dress.png|White Dress|link=White Dress White_Pink_Dress.png|White Pink Dress|link=White Pink Dress Witch_Dress.png|Witch Dress|link=Witch Dress Bathing Suits Bathing Suit.png|Bathing Suit|link=Bathing Suit Galaxy Bathing Suit.png|Galaxy Bathing Suit|link=Galaxy Bathing Suit Icecream Bathing Suit.png|Icecream Bathing Suit|link=Icecream Bathing Suit Palm Bathing Suit.png|Palm Bathing Suit|link=Palm Bathing Suit Poop Bathing Suit.png|Poop Bathing Suit|link=Poop Bathing Suit Rainbow Poop Bathing Suit.png|Rainbow Poop Bathing Suit|link=Rainbow Poop Bathing Suit Strawberries Bathing Suit.png|Strawberry Bathing Suit|link=Strawberry Bathing Suit Toast Bathing Suit.png|Toast Bathing Suit|link=Toast Bathing Suit Water Bathing Suit.png|Water Bathing Suit|link=Water Bathing Suit 'Accessories' Backpacks Black_Backpack.png|Black Backpack|link=Black Backpack Blue_Backpack.png|Blue Backpack|link=Blue Backpack Brown_Backpack.png|Brown Backpack|link=Brown Backpack Green_Backpack.png|Green Backpack|link=Green Backpack Owl_Backpack.png|Owl Backpack|link=Owl Backpack Penguin_Backpack.png|Penguin Backpack|link=Penguin Backpack Pink_Backpack.png|Pink Heart Backpack|link=Pink Backpack Rainbow_Backpack.png|Rainbow Backpack|link=Rainbow Backpack Rainbow_Wing_Backpack.png|Rainbow Wings Backpack|link=Rainbow Wings Backpack Red_Heart_Backpack.png|Red Heart Backpack|link=Red Heart Backpack White_Backpack.png|White Backpack|link=White Backpack Yellow_Backpack.png|Yellow Backpack|link=Yellow Backpack White_Wing_Backpack.png|White Wings Backpack|link=White Wings Backpack Satchels Satchel.png|Satchel|link=Satchel Strawberry_Satchel.png|Strawberry Satchel|link=Strawberry Satchel White_Satchel.png|White Satchel|link=White Satchel Wings Angel_Wings.png|Angel Wings|link=Angel Wings Dark_Wings.png|Dark Angel Wings|link=Dark Angel Wings BlackGoldWings.png|Black and Gold Wings|link=Black and Gold Wings Bat_Wings.png|Bat Wings|link=Bat Wings Butterfly Wings.png|Butterfly Wings White_Dragon_Wings.png|White Dragon Wings|link=White Dragon Wings BlackGoldFairy.png|Black Gold Fairy Wings|link=Black and Gold Fairy Wings RedGoldFairy.png|Red Gold Fairy Wings|link=Red and Gold Fairy Wings GoldRedFairy.png|Gold Red Fairy Wings|link=Gold Red Fairy Wings White Black Fairy Wings.png|White Black Fairy Wings|link=White Black Fairy Wings Black Red Fairy Wings.png|Black Red Fairy Wings|link=Black Red Fairy Wings Black Orange Fairy Wings.png|Black Orange Fairy Wings|link=Black Orange Fairy Wings Black Yellow Fairy Wings.png|Black Yellow Fairy Wings|link=Black Yellow Fairy Wings Black Blue Fairy Wings.png|Black Blue Fairy Wings|link=Black Blue Fairy Wings Black Purple Fairy Wings.png|Black Purple Fairy Wings|link=Black Purple Fairy Wings Black White Fairy Wings.png|Black White Fairy Wings|link=Black White Fairy Wings Red Black Fairy Wings.png|Red Black Fairy Wings|link=Black Fairy Wings Green Black Fairy Wings.png|Green Black Fairy Wings|link=Green Black Fairy Wings Blue Black Fairy Wings.png|Blue Black Fairy Wings|link=Blue Black Fairy Wings Purple Black Fairy Wings.png|Purple Black Fairy Wings|link=Purple Black Fairy Wings Pink Black Fairy Wings.png|Pink Black Fairy Wings|link=Pink Black Fairy Wings CyanFairy.png|Cyan Fairy Wings|link=Cyan Fairy Wings FireFairy.png|Fire Fairy Wings|link=Fire Fairy Wings PastelPinkFairy.png|Pastel Pink Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Pink Fairy Wings Pastel Purple Fairy Wings.png|Pastel Purple Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Purple Fairy Wings PastelBlueFairy.png|Pastel Blue Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Blue Fairy Wings PastelGreenFairy.png|Pastel Green Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Green Fairy Wings PastelYellowFairy.png|Pastel Yellow Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Yellow Fairy Wings PastelOrangeFairy.png|Pastel Orange Fairy Wings|link=Pastel Orange Fairy Wings PinkFairy.png|Pink Fairy Wings|link=Pink Fairy Wings Purple Fairy Wings.png|Purple Fairy Wings RedFairy.png|Red Fairy Wings|link=Red Fairy Wings OrangeFairy.png|Orange Fairy Wings|link=Orange Fairy Wings GreenFairy.png|Green Fairy Wings|link=Green Fairy Wings RainbowFairy.png|Rainbow Fairy Wings|link=Rainbow Fairy Wings Capes Mage Cape.png|Mage Cape|link=Mage Cape Vampurr_Cape.png|Vampurr Cape|link=Vampurr Cape Wizard_Cape.png|Wizard Cape|link=Wizard Cape White_Cape.png|White Cape|link=White Cape Floaties Classic Floatie.png|Classic Floatie|link=Classic Floatie Donut Floatie.png|Donut Floatie|link=Donut Floatie Pink Donut Floatie.png|Pink Donut Floatie|link=Pink Donut Floatie Rainbow Floatie.png|Rainbow Floatie|link=Rainbow Floatie Watermelon Floatie.png|Watermelon Floatie|link= Watermelon Floatie 'Bottoms' Overalls Black_Overalls.png|Black Overalls|link=Black Overalls Brown_Overalls.png|Brown Overalls|link=Brown Overalls Overalls.png|Overalls|link=Overalls Pink_Overalls.png|Pink Overalls|link=Pink Overalls Purple_Overalls.png|Purple Overalls|link=Purple Overalls RedOveralls.png|Red Overalls|link=Red Overalls White Overalls.png|White Overalls|link=White Overalls Jeans Black_Jeans.png|Black Jeans|link=Black Jeans Blue_Jeans.png|Blue Jeans|link=Blue Jeans Brown_Jeans.png|Brown Jeans|link=Brown Jeans Pink_Jeans.png|Pink Jeans|link=Pink Jeans Purple_Jeans.png|Purple Jeans|link=Purple Jeans RedJeans.png|Red Jeans|link=Red Jeans White Jeans.png|White Jeans|link=White Jeans Shorts Blue Shorts.png|Blue Shorts|link=Blue Shorts Galaxy Shorts.png|Galaxy Shorts|link=Galaxy Shorts Grey Shorts.png|Grey Shorts|link=Grey Shorts Icecream Shorts.png|Icecream Shorts|link=Icecream Shorts Palm Shorts.png|Palm Shorts|link=Palm Shorts Poop Shorts.png|Poop Shorts|link=Poop Shorts Rainbow Poop Shorts.png|Rainbow Poop Shorts|link=Rainbow Poop Shorts Strawberry Shorts.png|Strawberry Shorts|link=Strawberry Shorts Toast Shorts.png|Toast Shorts|link=Toast Shorts Skirts Black_Skirt.png|Black Skirt|link=Black Skirt Cyan_Skirt.png|Cyan Skirt|link=Cyan Skirt Blue_Skirt.png|Dark Blue Skirt|link=Dark Blue Skirt Green_Skirt.png|Green Skirt|link=Green Skirt Muted_Pink_Skirt.png|Light Pink Skirt|link=Light Pink Skirt Pink_Skirt.png|Pink Skirt|link=Pink Skirt Purple_Skirt.png|Purple Skirt|link=Purple Skirt Red_Skirt.png|Red Skirt|link=Red Skirt White Skirt.png|White Skirt|link=White Skirt Yellow_Skirt.png|Yellow Skirt|link=Yellow Skirt Flower Skirt.png|Flower Skirt|link=Flower Skirt Grass Skirt.png|Grass Skirt|link=Grass Skirt Leafy Skirt.png|Leafy Skirt|link=Leafy Skirt Water Skirt.png|Water Skirt|link=Water Skirt Watermelon_Skirt.png|Watermelon Skirt|link=Watermelon Skirt Poodle_Skirt.png|Poodle Skirt|link=Poodle Skirt Mistletoe_Skirt.png|Mistletoe Skirt|link=Mistletoe Skirt Santa_Skirt.png|Santa Skirt|link=Santa Skirt Santa_Lights_Skirt.png|Santa Lights Skirt|link=Santa Lights Skirt Snow_Skirt.png|Snow Skirt|link=Snow Skirt 'Gliders' Basic_Glider.png|Basic Glider|link=Basic Glider Blue White Striped Glider.png|Striped Glider|link=Striped Glider Green Red Striped Glider.png|Stripes Glider|link=Stripes Glider Plaid Glider.png|Plaid Glider|link=Plaid Glider White Glider.png|White Glider|link=White Glider Hay Glider.png|Hay Glider|link=Hay Glider Bark Glider.png|Bark Glider|link=Bark Glider Rainbow Glider.png|Rainbow Glider|link=Rainbow Glider Flower Glider.png|Flower Glider|link=Flower Glider Blue Flower Glider.png|Blue Flower Glider|link=Blue Flower Glider Purple Flower Glider.png|Purple Flower Glider|link=Purple Flower Glider Red Flower Glider.png|Red Flower Glider|link=Red Flower Glider Butterfly Glider.png|Butterfly Glider|link=Butterfly Glider Angel Glider.png|Angel Glider|link=Angel Glider Steampunk_Feathery_Glider.png|Steampunk Feathery Glider|link=Steampunk Feathery Glider Steampunk_Glider.png|Steampunk Glider|link=Steampunk Glider 'Pets' All animals raised by the player can be moved from their inventory and placed in the pet slot. These animals will then follow the player wherever they go. Hot Bar Accessories Balloon_Blue.png|Blue Balloon|link=Blue Balloon Balloon_Green.png|Green Balloon|link=Green Balloon HeartBalloon.png|Heart Balloon|link=Heart Balloon Balloon_Purple.png|Purple Balloon|link=Purple Balloon Balloon_Red.png|Red Balloon|link=Red Balloon Basic Balloons can be obtained at the Spring Festival for Bunny Tickets. They can be sold for 100 Gold. Notes *Pets are purely cosmetic, and do not provide any perks to the player (same for all clothing items) as they follow them around. *Hot Bar Accessories are items the player must have in the hotbar and be the 'active' item to show their character holding it. *Even though Aprons are technically clothing, they are equipped in the Glasses-iconed face slot. Category:Character customization Category:Items